


Baby Fever

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: moon babies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Background Danielle/Heather, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, like very light, low key mates trope, sort of....he's single and he's a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: “Daddy, look! A baby!”He jolts to his feet, twisting around like he expects an axe murderer to be standing by the cart. What he finds instead is a family of three—an overwhelmingly attractive guy (who seems to be looking at Stiles with interest. Is that a thing? Please god,can that be a thing?), and two kids at his side. The younger one is the one who looks so excited about Stiles’ daughter, his dark eyes wide and pointed straight at the infant. Under the attention of new people, she gurgles happily and waves a hand around in the air. The boy makes a whining noise in the back of his throat, and looks up at Stiles.“Is this your baby?” It’s more or less a screech, but Stiles is charmed by his sweet enthusiasm.





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> The kids' names are punny -- Selene means "moon" in Greek, Collin comes from a Gaelic word that means "cub", and Luna means "moon" in several languages
> 
> I imagine Stiles is about 25 here, while Derek is 31. Selene is 14, Collin is 8.

“Daddy, look! A baby!” A childish voice calls out over the din of the store.

Stiles, blinking hard at the tubs of formula in front of him, doesn’t even register it, doesn’t bother to think the kid might be talking about _his_ baby. Who is blessedly not crying right now. Something about all the people walking around is distracting her from her daily ritual of screaming at the top of her lungs. Even with all the people around, it’s quiet, and it’s so peaceful, his chin dips down and his eyelids fall closed against his will.

There’s a loud gasp behind his crouched form, the same voice as earlier repeating, “A _baby_!”

He jolts to his feet, twisting around like he expects an axe murderer to be standing by the cart. What he finds instead is a family of three—an overwhelmingly attractive guy (who seems to be looking at Stiles with interest. Is that a thing? Please god, _can that be a thing?_), and two kids at his side. The younger one is the one who looks so excited about Stiles’ daughter, his dark eyes wide and pointed straight at the infant. Under the attention of new people, she gurgles happily and waves a hand around in the air. The boy makes a whining noise in the back of his throat, and looks up at Stiles.

“Is this your baby?” It’s more or less a screech, but Stiles is charmed by his sweet enthusiasm.

Stiles briefly meets the eyes of the dad, who smiles sheepishly and gives a little shrug. Then he looks back to the boy and gives him a grin. “Uh, yeah, she’s mine. Pretty cute, isn’t she?”

The boy nods sagely. “She’s _precious_.”

“Well thanks! You’re pretty cute, too, kiddo.”

He gets a blinding grin in response, and then the kid is asking, “What’s her name?”

“Luna Danielle Stilinski,” he says proudly. Named for Luna Lovegood, one of Stiles’ favorite characters and Heather’s go-to cosplay; Heather’s girlfriend and Luna’s stepmother Danielle; and obviously Stilinski ‘cause she’s Stiles’. He explains all that to the family, grinning when the older kid rolls her eyes.

“Tonks was cooler,” she says, sounding like she’s deliberately trying to rile him up.

“Tonks was very cool,” he replies, jaw cracking on a yawn before he can finish off, “and so was Luna. Equally but differently cool. I just didn’t wanna stick my baby girl with a name like Nymphadora, though, you know?”

“Better than Selene or Collin.” She gives her dad a knowing look then, and Stiles finds his eyes sliding over to the guy. Said guy’s eyes snap away like he was looking at Stiles and doesn’t want to be caught, his cheeks flushing.

“Hey, those sound nice! Mine is so unpronounceable, I have to go by a nickname.” Attempting at smooth and missing a mile off—he’s sleep deprived, okay? Worse than he’s ever been in his life, which is _really_ saying something—he reaches out his hand. “Stiles Stilinski. You?”

“Derek Hale,” says Derek, returning his shake and smiling at him, a small and genuine thing. His hand feels warm and smooth in Stiles’. (Stiles has to wonder if he’s so tired he’s imagining some sort of attraction coming from him. Maybe. Okay, probably. He’s _seriously_ exhausted, alright?) “Thanks for letting Collin do this. He’s…going through a phase.”  
Selene cuts in, “What my dad means to say is that he’s got baby fever and wants a little sibling, so he goes crazy over like every baby he sees.”

Stiles laughs a little. “I went through something similar when I was about six, so I get it.”

That had been two years before Mom was diagnosed, four before she died. He’d still been holding out hope for a younger sibling, even going so far as to badger his parents about it at every chance he got. Every Christmas since he learned how to talk until he was eight, the first thing on his list was for his mom and dad to have another baby.

“Daddy,” Collin says, “How old is she?” Then to Stiles with obvious amounts of pride—”My dad is a baby whisperer.”

“Is that so?” Stiles glances at Derek, who’s rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“He’s exaggerating,” he says to Stiles. To his son, he answers, “She looks about three months old but you’ll have to ask Mr. Stilinski here.”

“Oh, Stiles is fine.” He flaps his hand. “We’re all friends here, right? People who think my baby is cute are my friends.”

Abruptly, Collin turns to him and says very seriously, “Mr. Stiles, that’s not safe! There are bad people out there who don’t care if they hurt babies. Especially werew—”

“Collin, I think he was just kidding,” Selene cuts in quickly, talking loudly enough to be heard over her brother. “I’m sure Stiles and his wife or girlfriend or whatever make sure she’s only around safe people, okay?”

“But—!”

_Okay_, Stiles thinks. _Definitely some anxiety in this kid._ He leans down a little, giving Collin a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Your sister is right. Luna’s mommy and I make sure she’s totally safe. Luna’s mommy is actually going to get married to another lady, so Luna has _three_ parents. Isn’t that cool? We all love her a lot and we’re pretty good at protecting her from bad people. So you don’t gotta worry, kid, it’s okay.”

Collin turns his big eyes on Derek, who’s standing there kind of like a deer in headlights. He blinks, clears his throat. The simple gestures are stupidly endearing. “Yeah, it’s okay, pup. Now, uh, we’ve bothered you enough, we should go. We’ll see another baby soon, okay?”

He reaches out his hand and Collin takes it without protest, though he does look back to Luna with a pout. Selene grabs their cart, a little ways away, and Derek and Collin start to follow her back, offering Stiles a friendly wave each.

Luna sees him getting farther away and frowns, her whole tiny face scrunching up. Before she can let out an ear-splitting screech, Stiles dives for the baby bag in the cart, pulling out the binkie she loves the most. “Oh no no no, sweetie, don’t cry, don’t cry,” Stiles whispers, harried. She takes the binkie but scowls fiercely around it, waving her fists angrily. What can he say? She’s an expressive baby.

Once he’s sure she’s fine, he turns around, finding that Collin had stalled himself and his dad to watch Stiles. And they both are, with more intensity than he’d expect from some strangers. He pushes past it, though, deciding to take it in stride and ignore the little part of him that’s almost _happy_ at the attention. “Don’t give your dad too hard a time, alright, kiddo? And by the way, you were right. She is three months, and ahead of the pack if I do say so myself.” She can roll over all on her own—he’s extremely impressed.

Derek smiles at him again, small and private, and Stiles’ stomach flips. He’s more attractive than any person has the right to be, with his dark hair and salt-and-pepper (mostly pepper) beard and hazel eyes. And his kids are so cute, and he seems like a really good dad, and it’s just a lot all at once for Stiles’ poor sleep-deprived, thirsty heart. It’s just not fair, especially considering the fact that they’ll probably never see each other again after this.

Selene giggles at something, probably him, and slaps a hand over her mouth.

“Selene,” Derek says, a somehow grumpy warning. He and Collin make it all the way back to the cart, Derek stretching out his fingers a few times. “Don’t start.”

“I’m not!” She immediately defends. “I didn’t even say anything. But if you _want_ me to—”

They exit the aisle then, father and daughter bickering while little Collin hangs onto Derek’s hand and glances back at Stiles. Well, he’s probably actually looking back at Luna, but he does meet Stiles’ eyes after a second. For some reason, he inhales really loudly, a smile blooming on his face as they make the turn out of Stiles’ sight. “Daddy,” he exhales, looking up at Derek. “He’s your—”

“_Collin_,” Derek reprimands, and Stiles thinks, with a stupid (stupidly _strong_) sinking feeling in his gut, that that’s it. Forever.

Sighing, he looks down at Luna, who blinks at him and sucks balefully on her binkie. “Oh, kid,” he says, fond and quiet, just for her even though words mean nothing to her still. “They were cute, weren’t they?” Derek _and_ the kids.

She kicks out her little feet, which he takes as a resounding yes.

“Not as cute as you, of course,” he reassures before turning back to all the formulas.

Just as he’s finding the specific one Luna needs—they’ve had to try several, and at some point, all these words just start blurring together and losing meaning—Selene comes bounding into the aisle.

“Hi,” she says, holding a pen in the air like it’s a weapon. “Look, my dad is gonna be mad I’m doing this, but he’s _totally_ into you and you seem like you’re into him back, so like, here’s his number.” Ten digits are hastily but neatly scrawled on his arm, which she takes with surprising ease. Before he can say (or, let’s be real, splutter out) anything, she’s backing away, calling, “Ask him on a date! He’ll say yes!”

Then she’s gone, laughing, and Stiles is standing there with a phone number written on his arm. Specifically, the phone number of a really attractive dude with really cute kids. He hasn’t been on a date in months, not since Heather was put on bedrest and there was suddenly so much to do that he just couldn’t find the energy for it anymore. Danielle had joked he might turn 30 before he goes on another one, but that might not actually be the case. Please god, let it not be the case.

Luna takes this moment of panicked bisexual pleading as the perfect time to spit out her binkie and let out an ear-curdling screech, because _of course_ she does.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a comment!! <3


End file.
